<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Using you by Mr_Motley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872329">Using you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley'>Mr_Motley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Craig being super helpful and adorable, M/M, but is he?, thinks he's using craig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed!</p><p>Ok, so yeah, weird to start a fic with smut but whatever, feels come later<br/>Jeff seems to be slipping, and Craig is determined to help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday; 2PM</p>
<p>"Ok, make sure you read the rest of the chapter, and take detailed notes! Remember, if you're lucky, the test will be open note." Frankie told the class as they filed out the room. Frankie sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"Well," Craig started with a smile.<br/>
"You are becoming quite the substitute teacher!" He praised.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have to, if Jeff would actually show up for work. The fourth time in the last month!" She huffs, and Craig's smile faulters. They had all noticed how far Jeff had been falling lately.<br/>
"Do you know he didn't even call in today?" She asks, and Craig's stomach drops.</p>
<p>"He didn't even call?" He asks, but isn't really listening anymore. He made his excuses, before leaving early for the day. Jeff had been slipping more and more often, but he always called. The drive home had Craig almost shaking with worry, but by the time he made it to Jeff's door, he was hesitating. When Jeff made it into work, he was distracted, but not unstable. Still, something felt different this time. Maybe it was how quiet the condo next door had been this past weekend, hopefully it was nothing. After steeling his nerves, Craig knocked firmly.<br/>
"Jeffery? It-it's Craig." He said through the door nervously. A quiet minute later, the door opened, revealing the darkened Jeff, dressed in jeans and a baggy hoodie. </p>
<p>"Craig." Jeff almost asked, voice gravely, like he hadn't used it in days.</p>
<p>"Jeffery, I was just, I was worried." Craig explained nervously. Jeff let the door open fully, nodding Craig in. Craig closed the door behind them, but Jeff barely moved, the two standing tensely just inside the doorway.<br/>
"Are you ok?" Craig asks. Jeff seems to hide a flinch, but simply looks Craig over consideringly.</p>
<p>"No." Jeff starts, but it's guarded, cold.</p>
<p>"Can-can I help? If you want to talk," Craig starts.</p>
<p>"No, I don't want to talk." Jeff frowns.<br/>
"But you could help." He continues, stepping into Craig's space, closing him in against the wall.</p>
<p>"Jeffery?" Craig asks, suddenly wondering if he had fallen asleep at his desk, and was simply dreaming this.</p>
<p>"I'm not ok, Craig. What I need, is someone to use." He explains, breath hot on Craig's neck.</p>
<p>"You-if that's what you need, Jeffery, you know you can use me any way you need." Craig almost laughs, but the worry still seeps through. Jeff hums, starting to kiss at Craig's neck.</p>
<p>"Now that is exactly what I need to hear." Jeff almost sighs into the admission, biting a little to elicit soft moans from Craig. He moves his hands, starting to unbutton Craig's shirt at the collar, working his way down. Craig lifts his hands to the hem of Jeff's hoodie, but Jeff grabs his wrists, pinning them to the wall.<br/>
"No touching." Jeff tells him, and Craig nods, swallowing nervously.</p>
<p>"Whatever you need." Craig says softly, and keeps his hands against the wall, even as Jeff pulls his own hands back, continuing to pull Craig's button up off his shoulders. With a new sea of inviting skin opened up to him, Jeff's attention speeds up, licking and kissing and biting, just on the verge of roughness to make Craig's knees quiver. Jeff's rough hands explore Craig's chest and abs, his lips and teeth still claiming Craig's neck.<br/>
Craig couldn't think; couldn't do much except will his hands not to reciprocate as every part of him was drowning in Jeffery's touch.</p>
<p>Jeff growled out a soft "fuck," as his hand palmed at Craig's erection through the fabric, his other hand holding the back of Craig's neck possessively. Craig whined and moaned and panted, pressing all his weight against the wall trying to steady himself.<br/>
"Bedroom. Strip down and wait on the bed." Jeff orders, pulling back and avoiding eye contact. Craig half stumbles off the wall, letting his shirt fall to the ground. Jeff follows a few steps back, stopping at the dresser as Craig crawls onto the bed.<br/>
Jeff grabs a bottle out of the drawer, opening the packaging and tossing it aside. Craig briefly wondered if Jeff had bought it for exactly this moment; if he had planned on Craig checking in on him. The thought sent a strong shiver down his spine, but was quickly forgotten as Jeff kneeled between Craig's thighs. Jeff continues his near obsessive claim on Craig's neck, his hands drifting down to tease and caress Craig's nipples. Craig couldn't help but grab for Jeff's shoulders to ground him, over stimulated and drunk on it.<br/>
Jeff pulled back harshly, before guiding Craig's hands to the head board.<br/>
"Don't let go." Jeff instructed. Craig nodded, gripping the headboard tightly. Jeff smirked, leaning down to bite Craig's bicep gently. He worked his way up, stopping to bite the side of Craig's palm, before shifting over, and giving the other arm the same exploration. It was agonizingly slow, and Craig was a dazed and whining mess. Jeff kisses from Craig's shoulder to his nipple, lavishing his tongue across it. Jeff moaned as he sucked and bit it gently, before soothing it with his hand as he mirrored the attention to the other one.</p>
<p>"Jeffery, please," Craig moaned out, achingly hard. Jeff almost growled against Craig's nipple, before his hand finally wandered lower, caressing Craig's length. Jeff pulled back, rolling back his sleeves and popping open the bottle of lube. Oh god, he was still fully clothed. Jeff coats his finger generously before looking Craig over with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Put your leg over my shoulder." He instructs, and Craig does as he's told. Jeff's breathing is erratic, and Craig can see the outline of Jeff's hard on through his jeans. Craig stops thinking as Jeff goes from teasing his hole, to slipping the first finger in. Craig swears his eyes must have rolled back in his head as he moans back. Jeff's pacing is more impatient now, and Craig can't help but ride down on Jeff's fingers. Jeff grabs his hip firmly with his free hand.<br/>
"Craig," Jeff almost asks, and Craig is once again floored by how fucking lust-drunk Jeff Winger sounds. Craig couldn't respond if he wanted to, but it doesn't seem to bother Jeff. Jeff licks his lips lightly as he looks Craig over.<br/>
"On your knees, back against my chest." Jeff tells him, and Craig has enough sense left to nod, and move accordingly. Jeff's arms wrap around Craig, his left over Craig's shoulder, his right praising Craig's abs, and thighs. Craig almost whines into the touch, his naked body pressed back against Jeff's clothed one.<br/>
Jeff's hands wandered, and his mouth explored the back of Craig's neck and shoulders. He had returned to that agonizing pace, and if Craig could still form words, he was sure he'd be begging.<br/>
"I'm not going to fuck you." Jeff tells him confidently.<br/>
"I'm going to make you cum, just like this." Jeff explains, hand finally wrapping around Craig's cock, moving with a slow and gentle rhythm.<br/>
"I want to tease every inch of you; want to see how long you can stand it." Jeff moans as he sucks his point below Craig's jawline.<br/>
And Craig held out as long as he could; god it was a miracle he had lasted that long. But finally, he had managed to pant together some way of asking Jeff to let him cum.<br/>
"Let you cum?" Jeff asked, and Craig felt the rumble of it against his back.</p>
<p>"Please, Jeffery," Craig breathed out. Jeff moaned, tightly jerking Craig off with one hand, the other steadying Craig's hip against him. Jeff held Craig to him for a moment after Craig came, still kissing and nipping at Craig's neck and shoulder. After a second Jeff stilled.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take a shower, but you should, probably get back to the school." Jeff said after a minute, clearing his throat. Craig tried to respond, but Jeff was already rushing into the on suite, and closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------</p><p>Tuesday; 8AM</p><p>Craig sat at his desk, trying desperately to focus on the forms in front of him. He hadn't gone back to the school after leaving Jeffery's yesterday of course, but his mind was still as scattered today. It all felt so unreal; definitely the most intense orgasm of his life. Craig tried not to let the thoughts show on his face, all too aware of Frankie sitting across from him.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Jeff says casually, before lounging on the couch.</p><p>"You're a whole day late." Frankie scolds briefly, before handing him a stack of paper. It was quiet as Jeff looked over the pages uninterestedly. Frankie went back to her own work, and Craig tried not to let his eyes wander back to Jeff. He was so... casual! Craig hadn't expected Jeff to bring any of it up, or anything, Craig knew what it was, but a little panic would have been nice. Anything to prove it really happened; that Jeff gave any thought to it at all. </p><p>----------</p><p>It seemed things had gone back to normal. Jeff was back to teaching his class, and at their end of the day meeting, Jeff was just as nonchalant as ever. <br/>Craig finally let it all catch up to him after everyone else had left for the day. He held his face in his hands, feeling almost dizzy. Yesterday felt like life changing chaos; but today it was like it never happened. Did he really expect anything else?</p><p>--------------</p><p>Wednesday </p><p>Craig was calmer today, falling back into familiar patterns. He even had a moment of slightly flirtatious banter with Jeff, like they always did. It was good. Craig was a little taken aback when Jeff decided to eat lunch in his office, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about the company.</p><p>"Hey, all I'm saying is if we put a little less funding into repaving the parking lot, and a little more into our chicken finger supply, we'd have a lot more happy students." Jeff replied.</p><p>"Please, Jeffery, if we free up any funds, it's going straight into the dance budget." Craig laughs. Jeff has a small smile, but Craig knows him; knows it's more tired than it should be. He doesn't comment on it, he knows it would be more likely to scare Jeff off than help any. </p><p>"Relax, I'm sure once the big problems are taken care of, Frankie will let us have one." Jeff replies easily, but he seems even more distant.</p><p>"Would you help me pick a theme?" Craig asks, and Jeff let's out a huff.</p><p>"I don't exactly have the best track record with that." Jeff says quietly, and Craig laughs.</p><p>"Well this one we'll have plenty of time to plan." Craig watched Jeff closely. He seemed to be slipping into his thoughts, turning the last chicken finger over in his hand consideringly. It was quiet for a minute, before Jeff finally sighs.</p><p>"I should get back. Thanks for lunch." He shrugs, and takes his leave before Craig can say a word. Craig frowns to himself. Thanks for lunch? No. If Jeffery's going to thank Craig for food, it's going to be for something better than chicken fingers. Which is why Craig has the food delivered in time for their end of the day meeting. Frankie raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"What is this and how much did it cost?" She frowns.</p><p>"Dinner, and it's out of my own pocket." Craig says proudly. He threw out a general guess for what to get Frankie, but he knew it was one of Jeff's favorite steak houses.</p><p>"Well smells good." Jeff frowned as he joined them.</p><p>"Good! So let's eat." Craig beams. The three went over their work as they ate, but Craig was hyper focused on Jeff. He was eating, but was quiet, withdrawn. Jeff was slipping back into whatever darkness he had been going through lately, and Craig has watched this cycle too many times in the last month or two to let it go without some help. </p><p>---------------</p><p>Thursday </p><p>Craig spent his own money on an espresso machine for his office; spent most of the night reading recipes for it. He had three large coffees waiting for their morning meeting.</p><p>"Really?" Frankie sighed.</p><p>"Thanks, but I really prefer my coffee black." Jeff frowned. Craig rolled his eyes. Jeff always ordered his coffee black, but he never enjoyed it.</p><p>"Just try it, I put a lot of work into it." Craig pouts, and Jeff caves. He takes a small sip, before looking at the cup in surprise. Frankie seems to take that as an all clear before trying her own.</p><p>"Wow." Jeff hums.</p><p>"This is actually very good." Frankie adds.</p><p>"Thank you. So what's on the agenda today?" Craig grins.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Jeff doesn't come to Craig's office for lunch, and Craig tried not to be disappointed by it. Instead, he takes the opportunity to walk the campus; get some fresh air, and connect with the students. Craig stops in his tracks when he sees Jeff sleeping in his car. Well. If Jeff's going to miss lunch, Craig would just have to order dinner in again.</p><p>------------</p><p>"Is this going to be a thing?" Frankie asks. Jeff stands a little stunned at the door, before making his way to the couch, and immediately digging into his meal.<br/>"I'm a little worried about your personal finances." She continued.</p><p>"Oh relax, it's all coming out of my dress budget, I do know how to do my own math, thank you very much." Craig huffs. Jeff gives him an unreadable expression.</p><p>"You have a dress budget?" Frankie asked.</p><p>"I think everyone should." Craig replies easily. That at least got a small smile from Jeff.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Friday </p><p>Craig has spent all last night working out what lunch to bring Jeffery. It was the perfect plan. Food and coffee might not be able to solve every problem, but it was a damn good start. <br/>Jeff accepted his coffee the next morning without a word, sitting on the couch and looking over the papers Frankie had handed him. He was still very withdrawn, but he didn't seem much worse than the day before. <br/>At lunch, Craig practically skipped to Jeff's classroom, bringing the home cooked meal with him. Jeff stares at the container.</p><p>"What is that?" Jeff asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Lunch." Craig smiles, sliding it to Jeff across the desk.</p><p>"You know we do have a cafeteria." Jeff almost teased. </p><p>"The cafeteria can't make low-carb lasagna like I can. I promise it's good. One of my favorite recipes!" Craig defends. Jeff sighs, before picking up the container.</p><p>"Alright, well we're not eating here." He tells him, before leading the way back to Craig's office. </p><p>-------------</p><p>Frankie offers to get dinner for the three of them this time. Jeff and Craig make faces at each other over her choice, but try to hide it as they eat. The food was so bland, Jeff was actually smiling at Craig, who couldn't help but grin back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------</p><p>Saturday </p><p>Craig has worried it would be another quiet one; that he'd hear nothing from Jeff and spend all weekend worrying. So when there was a knock at his door late that night, he actually jumped.</p><p>"Jeffery," Craig breathes out. Jeff was overly casual again, baggy cloths that seemed so out of place on him.</p><p>"I'm making dinner. Figured I owed you." Jeff shrugs. </p><p>"You don't owe me anything, Jeffery, but I'd love to join you." Craig almost laughs. Jeff smiles softly, before leading the way back to his apartment. Jeff lays out the rice dish for them at the table, and Craig moans a little around his first bite. </p><p>"I wanted to talk to you." Jeff admits after a minute. Craig makes a confused noise around another forkful. <br/>"You haven't mentioned. You know. Earlier this week." Jeff explains awkwardly. It's still for a moment.</p><p>"Neither have you." Craig replies quietly. </p><p>"I should apologize." Jeff continues, but Craig's already shaking his head.</p><p>"Did it help?" Craig asks, and Jeff gives him a surprised glance.</p><p>"Yes. A lot, actually." Jeff admits, before beginning to pick at his food again.</p><p>"Than don't apologize." Craig shrugs. <br/>"It's like I said. Use me however you want. I'm not going anywhere." The rest of the meal is quiet, as Jeff seems lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>-------</p><p>Sunday is quiet. And the worry creeps back in. Craig wants to check in, but manages not to bug Jeff. They'd see each other the next morning. And if not, then Craig would check in. For now, it had to be better to give Jeff some space, right?</p><p>---------</p><p>Monday</p><p>Craig has the coffees ready when Frankie walks in. She thanks him, and begins going over their agenda, but Craig's distracted, just waiting for Jeff. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Jeff says softly as he enters the room. He takes his coffee gratefully, before taking his seat on the couch. He looks rough.</p><p>"Oh we're getting use to it." Frankie frowns. Their meeting is productive, and soon Frankie's leaving with a smile. Jeff doesn't get up to move, and Craig keeps looking between him and the papers covering the desk. Finally Jeff sighs, setting down his coffee, and stretching out. He grabs one of the Dalmatian pillows, pulling it to his chin as he turns on his side.</p><p>"Close the blinds?" Jeff asks. Craig gets up to comply, still kind of shocked at the man cuddling up on his couch.<br/>"I'm just gonna take a quick nap before my first class." Jeff explains quietly. Blankets! Craig has a Dalmatian microfiber blanket somewhere... He rifles through his costume closet for a minute before finding it, and draping it over Jeff. Jeff turns, but looks at the blanket instead of Craig.<br/>"This new?" Jeff asks, but curls back up against the back of the couch.</p><p>"No, I just don't use it much." Craig explains, trying to remain casual. Jeff makes a small noise of understanding, but is drifting off soon after. Craig tried to focus on his paperwork, but honestly. Craig's morals battled within him for a minute before he finally caved, pulling out his phone to take a quick picture. </p><p>--------------</p><p>"Jeffery," Craig coaxed, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Jeff groaned into the pillow, before slowly moving to sit.</p><p>"What time is it." He huffed, accepting the coffee gratefully.</p><p>"Your class starts in forty minutes." Craig explained. Jeff nodded, moaning softly into his coffee.</p><p>"Thanks. We doing lunch?" He asks casually, yawning loudly.</p><p>"I think I can arrange something." Craig smiles, but Jeff's shaking his head.</p><p>"Cafeteria." He says plainly.</p><p>"What about the carbs?" Craig almost teased, but Jeff just sighs.</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Doesn't it?" Craig challenges right back. Jeffery not caring about carbs was definitely a red flag.</p><p>"Just don't go too out of your way." Jeff almost scoffs, before getting to his feet to stretch his arms over his head. Craig almost felt bad about watching the exposed skin as Jeff's shirt rides up.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Was running home to make a full sized lunch and side salad considered too out of his way? Craig didn't think so. Besides, Jeff might not be willing to ask for this kind of help, but clearly Craig was helping. And while the main priority here was making it low carb, Craig also considered this dish something of comfort food. He smiles almost sadly to himself as he packaged up the meals, and started back to the school. Jeffery could certainly use a little comfort.</p><p>---------------</p><p>"Did you make this?" Jeff asks, almost in shock as he savors his first bite.</p><p>"I did; nothing too extravagant, just a chicken parmigiana, with some low-carb alterations of course." Craig smiles. The two sat side by side on Craig's office couch.</p><p>"Seems like a lot of work." Jeff almost baited. Craig huffs a little.</p><p>"Just something I felt like doing." Craig finally replies innocently.</p><p>------------------</p><p>The end of the day meeting went well. Jeff was even smiling more. </p><p>"So does that mean we'll finally have money for a dance?" Craig asks hopefully. Frankie pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh.</p><p>"There is a possibility, but I don't want to get your hopes up; anything goes wrong, and we'll need that money." She explains.</p><p>"So we just need to get through the semester without any emergencies." Jeff huffs. He was perched on the counter behind Craig's desk, attention mostly on his phone.</p><p>"Well this is Greendale." Frankie warned.</p><p>"So we'll plan it for spring?" Craig asks, swiveling his chair to ask Jeff.</p><p>"God knows you love your spring flings." Jeff replies easily, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"Just don't get your hopes up." Frankie sighs, before gathering her things. <br/>Craig goes back to his paperwork, very aware of Jeffery still sitting comfortably behind him. By some grace of god, Craig manages to focus on his work enough to get through the first hour. After that, however, he can't help but wonder why Jeff was hanging around. He seemed pretty engrossed in his phone, as always, but there was a tension in it. Oh god, something was wrong. Now that Craig had thought it he could even feel it in the air. Jeff was going through something; right now. Craig risked a glance back at him, Jeff's conflicted expression confirming the theory. But how could Craig help? Was he helping by just being there, or should he be offering something?</p><p>"How long do you usually stay here, anyways?" Jeff asks, as though reading Craig's own sudden tension.</p><p>"Uhm, I try to finish up as much work as I can. Why?" Craig takes a moment to straighten his papers, before hesitantly looking back at Jeffery.</p><p>"Want to watch a movie or something?" Jeff asks, still not looking up from his phone.</p><p>"I'd love to." Craig replies, smile easily shining. </p><p>-----------</p><p>They're sitting next to each other on Jeff's couch as he loads up the movie. Jeff was still tense, but Craig tried to get the nights excitement up however he could. At some point, Craig's so invested in the movie, that he jumps a little when Jeff let's out a shakey breath. Jeff pauses the movie, and Craig turns his full attention over to him.</p><p>"Craig," Jeff almost asks, hesitating, and clearly hurting. Craig waits for Jeff to find the words, but after a moment, it seems he isn't going to ask.</p><p>"Whatever you need, Jeffery. I mean that." Craig explains again. Jeff nods, but won't meet his eyes. After a second, Jeff turns off the tv, but makes no move to stand.</p><p>"Come to bed with me?" Jeff finally asks, voice almost weak.<br/>"Not like before. Just, sleep next to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday; 6AM</p>
<p>Craig wakes up first, more comfortable than he's ever had any right to be. Jeff was holding him, spooning him completely. Craig let Jeffery's soft breathes lull him in and out of sleep for a while longer, before finally he had to get up. He debates if it would be better to curl back into bed with Jeff, or to get some breakfast ready for the two of them. Jeff had needed to hold Craig last night, that much was clear. But how would he feel waking up to him? Craig decides to rummage through Jeff's kitchen, finally deciding that feeding Jeff and getting him to work on time would be the better route. He opened the fridge, brow furrowing. Nothing but a lot of wine. He opened the freezer, staring at the rows of TV dinners.</p>
<p>"Oof." He frowned. He knew Jeff could cook, did cook, so he was more confused than anything. Unless inviting Craig over for dinner wasn't as spontaneous as Jeff had played it off to be. Unless Jeff had planned a meal, and bought the ingredients, for the sole purpose of cooking for Craig. Craig blushes, but pushes the thought away. He knew Jeff was using him, so he knew it was just wishful thinking. Craig slipped over to his own place to get ready in a hurry, and grab some ingredients from his own kitchen. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Are you making breakfast?" Jeff asks, startling Craig.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I had to grab some things from next door, but should be ready soon." Craig shrugs.</p>
<p>"You don't need to do all of this, you know." Jeff grumbles.</p>
<p>"Nothing I wouldn't be doing for myself." Craig replies easily. Jeff just makes a quiet </p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" Jeff starts, as he and Craig are finishing the dishes.</p>
<p>"Of course." Craig shrugs.</p>
<p>"Why do you like me so much? I mean I'm literally using you, and you're making me breakfast." Jeff almost scoffs. Craig thinks through his reply carefully.</p>
<p>"Part of it is something... undefinable, that I've felt since we first met. But most of it, I think, is that I've seen so many sides of you over the years. Even your flaws are beautiful. I love being with you, whether professionally, or platonically, or whatever you'll give me. And if I can find a way to make you happy, even for a minute, of course I'm going to try. You deserve to be happy." Craig is more nervous every second Jeff takes to respond; heart pounding too hard to find the courage to look up and meet Jeff's eyes. The quiet is piercing, until Jeff breaks it with a small sob. Craig looks up instantly, watching Jeff try to hold back his tears. Craig isn't sure what to do. <br/>"Talk to me." Craig finally asks, and Jeff lets out a rough laugh.</p>
<p>"I started talking to my mom again, a few months back." Jeff seems to pull the words out with brute force, like every piece of him is fighting against it. It's quiet for a moment longer.</p>
<p>"Is that why you've been having such a hard time?" Craig finally asks. Jeff kind of shrugs, walking away for a few steps. </p>
<p>"She's not... she's not a bad person, or even a bad mother, really. It's nothing like that." Jeff sighs, not able to look back at Craig.<br/>"She's always loved me, and done her best. She doesn't deserve the way I've been shutting her out of my life, but I can't help the way it makes me feel when she's in my life, and I couldn't even explain that if I tried!" Jeff almost shouted.<br/>"So either I'm the asshole that leaves her alone to rot in her stupid life, or..." Jeff trails off, hands clenched at his sides.</p>
<p>"Jeffery," Craig breathes out sympathetically.<br/>"You need to take care of yourself, first. If having her in your life has twisted you around this badly, you don't need an excuse. She doesn't have to be a bad person." Craig offered.</p>
<p>"But are you saying that because it's true, or are you just taking my side like you always have?" Jeff asked, defeated, and still not looking back.</p>
<p>"Both." Craig shrugged.<br/>"I don't know enough about your mom to offer real advice, but I meant what I said: you deserve to be happy." Craig explained softly, walking forward just enough to place a supportive hand on Jeff's arm. Jeff choked out  another small sob. Craig moves to rub soothingly, before Jeff turns, pulling Craig to his chest. His breath is strained, and Craig can hear the fight in it. A stray tear falls, and catches Craig on the cheek. All he can think to do is hold Jeff a little more securely. They stay like that for a while, Jeff fighting to reel himself in, and Craig anchoring him.</p>
<p>"We're going to be really late for work." Jeff finally says, pulling back from Craig slowly.</p>
<p>"Frankie's not going to be happy." Craig sighs. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>10AM</p>
<p>"Him I understand, but really, Craig?" Frankie scolds.</p>
<p>"It's my fault, Craig was trying to get me here on time." Jeff offers. Frankie looks between the two of them for a second.</p>
<p>"We're neighbors." Craig explains nervously.</p>
<p>"Oh." Frankie seemed honestly taken aback.<br/>"You live next door to your boss and still can't get up on time." Frankie picks back up with the scolding seamlessly.</p>
<p>"Ok, yes, it's been brought to my attention that I've been having a hard time lately, and I promise that I'll at least get started on getting my shit together." Jeff half assures her. </p>
<p>"Good, you do that, and I'll keep picking up the slack. I'll see you both at the end of the day meeting, ok?" Frankie asked, a little condescendingly before taking her leave. </p>
<p>"Ouch." Jeff jokes a little. The two sit in companionable silence, until Jeff sighs. <br/>"Well I'll see you at lunch; it's my treat this time." Jeff shrugs, but somehow the offer sounded like a threat.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>"This," Jeff starts, as he opens various bags to set up the table in Craig's office.<br/>"Has got to be my favorite takeout place within a two hour drive." </p>
<p>"Two hours?" Craig asks suspiciously.</p>
<p>"I may have given a student extra credit to pick it up for me." Jeff shrugs.</p>
<p>"Jeffery!" Craig exclaims, scandalized.</p>
<p>"What? the guy has a five hour window between classes, I was doing him a favor." He scoffed, and Craig couldn't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Jeff perched on the cabinet behind Craig's desk during the end of day meeting, and again, stuck around afterwards. Craig was getting better about actually getting work done even with Jeff so close. It's a comfortable silence between them as Craig works, until about an hour in.</p>
<p>"I should probably go, get a good nights sleep." Jeff sighs. Craig stops what he's doing to offer Jeff a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Ok. I'll see you here in the morning?" Craig asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I promise I'll really try to be on time." Jeff replies with a strained smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday 10AM</p><p>"Unbelievable." Frankie sighs after they finish their morning meeting, and Jeff still hasn't arrived. Craig is distracted, watching the clock too closely.</p><p>"Maybe I should go check on him." Craig offers nervously.</p><p>"Craig." Frankie sighs. Craig looks up at her curiously.<br/>"If he keeps this up, eventually, we're going to have a talk about this." She explains. Craig scoffs.</p><p>"No. Jeffery is just having a hard time. We'll get him through it." Craig promises, as much to himself as her. Frankie looks him over for a minute.</p><p>"Ok, but call me when you get there. I need to know if he'll be here in time, or if I'm going to be the surprise substitute again."</p><p>-------------</p><p>Craig stands outside the door a moment longer, before finally knocking.</p><p>"Jeffery?" He asks carefully. It's quiet for long enough that Craig knocks again. A minute later, Jeff opens the door.</p><p>"Shit, Craig," Jeff sighs. </p><p>"You look hung over." Craig frowns, pushing his way in, nerves forgotten in favor of worry. Craig almost gasped indignantly at the empty bottle and a half of wine on the counter.<br/>"Jeffery!" He scolded quietly. Jeff winced, even with the lowered volume.<br/>"What happened to a good nights sleep?"</p><p>"Look, I tried to get some sleep, but I kept, overthinking, everything!" Jeff huffed.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me?" Craig asks, and there's a moment of genuine shock on Jeff's face.</p><p>"Don't you think I've used you enough?" Jeff asks, and if Craig wasn't in protective-worry mode, it might have hurt.</p><p>"No!" Craig huffs after his initial flounder.</p><p>"What do you mean no?" Jeff argues back, honestly confused.</p><p>"If you need me Jeffery, For Anything. Then I'll be right there. That's not using me." Craig explains. A series of complicated emotions cross Jeff's face before he's turning around.</p><p>"I didn't call you because you were part of me overthinking everything." Jeff explains, unable to look at Craig once again. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Craig asks after a moment.</p><p>"Because I want you to meet my mom!" Jeff says aggressively. Craig takes a minute to process that.</p><p>"Why?" Craig asks, unable to think of any better question. Jeff sighs, running his hands over his face.</p><p>"Because I promised her I'd go to her house for dinner this weekend, and I... I want you to help be my buffer. Maybe you can get to know her enough to offer some advice." Jeff explains. </p><p>"And why did that make you want to drink again?" He asks, a confused smile tugging at his lips. Jeff actually laughs a little.</p><p>"I don't know. It's a weird thing to ask, right? And what, I'm just going to tell my mom that I'm bringing my boss over?" Jeff finally looks back at Craig, and it all seems so much lighter, like the absurdity of it was reaching them both at the same time.</p><p>"How about just bringing a friend?" Craig asks softly. Jeff laughs lightly, a genuine smile starting to show.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"Frankie, we are on our way!" Craig says through the phone as Jeff drives them back to the school. Once they got moving, it was like the two were on a mission. Jeff parked, and the two quickly got out and rushed inside. </p><p>"I got it, I'm here!" Jeff says quickly, bursting into his classroom as Frankie was mid lesson.</p><p>"Oh. Good. We'll talk about this later." She smiles tersely before walking out past Craig.<br/>"But you and I are going to talk now." She tells him, and Craig begrudgingly follows her back to his office.</p><p>---------------</p><p>"He's a wreck." Frankie tells Craig firmly once the doors are closed behind them.</p><p>"Frankie, I have it handled." Craig defends, and Frankie's a little taken aback.</p><p>"You do." She half asks.</p><p>"I do. Jeffery has enough punishment in his life right now, he doesn't need it from us." Craig explains, vaguely, yet sure of it. Frankie sighs.</p><p>"Ok. You two are... neighbors, after all. I'll trust you to handle this." She tells him, and Craig almost beams.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>------------------</p><p>Jeff brings two bags of food into Craig's office, sighing as he sets them down.</p><p>"You're really ok with coming with me for this?" Jeff asks immediately. Craig smiles fondly at him.</p><p>"Do you really need to ask?" He teased, and Jeff scoffs through a soft smile.</p><p>"She can be... kind of intense." Jeff warns.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure plenty of people would say the same about me." Craig shrugs, and Jeff laughs.</p><p>"Don't say that, I'll start thinking the two of you might actually get along." Jeff teased right back.</p><p>"Oh, wouldn't that be something! She could show me all your baby pictures!" Craig replies, trying to say it with a straight face and failing spectacularly. </p><p>"Wow, I've really signed my own death warrant here, haven't I?" The mood was so much lighter, softer, than it had ever been. They sat side by side, laughing and smiling all through their lunch break. Craig was cleaning up, and Jeff was getting ready to get back to his class.</p><p>"Craig," Jeff starts, smiling soft and sincere.<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>----------------</p><p>Frankie hands Jeff his papers, and takes her usual seat. Jeff hesitates, before sitting on the couch.</p><p>"I have a lot to say to you, but Craig assures me that it's being handled. So, if anything I want to say is still relevant this time next week, then we'll talk. Until then, let's try to get back to work." Frankie huffs.</p><p>"Uhm, sure." Jeff agrees nervously.</p><p>----------------</p><p>After Frankie leaves, Jeff sticks around, lounging on the couch casually. Craig continues his paperwork for the next hour and a half, until Jeff sighs.</p><p>"You about ready?" He asks impatiently. Craig straightens his posture a little as he looks up at Jeff.</p><p>"Ready for what?" Craig asks. Jeff looks at him for a minute.</p><p>"To come back to mine?" Jeff asks softly. It's still for a moment, like something was shifting.</p><p>"Just let me tidy up." Craig smiles back, straightening his papers, before filing them away.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Craig isn't sure what to expect when Jeffery takes him home, but Jeff kissing him senselessly certainly wouldn't have been on the list. That was their first kiss; these were their first real kisses. It's warm, and passionate, as though Jeff is creating a whole language through touch and it's radiating gratitude. It doesn't feel like Jeff is using him, not that it ever has, it feels more like a gift, lifting them both up. Jeff finally pulls back, trying to convey everything he can't find the words for just by looking, just by touching. Craig brings his hand up to caress Jeff's cheek gently. Jeff closes his eyes, leaning into the touch just slightly.</p><p>"So what's the plan, Jeffery?" Craig asks with a smile. Jeff laughs a little, pulling Craig to his chest. </p><p>"Do you want to spend the night here again? Sleep next to me?" Jeff asks.</p><p>"I'd love to." Craig nods against him, savoring every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday</p><p>Craig awoke, for the second time, with Jeffery curled around him. Craig's heart fluttered almost painfully at the thought. He could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. Same as last time, Craig went home to get ready, and grab breakfast ingredients before coming back to start cooking. </p><p>"God I could get use to this." Jeff hummed, smelling the air a little as he entered the kitchen. Craig lets out a surprised laugh, feeling the blush rising to his face.</p><p>"No coffee though; we'll have to get to work on time for that." Craig teases.</p><p>"Oof, harsh incentive." Jeff chuckles.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"So first you put in two full pumps of this white mocha sauce." Craig explains, after the two had made it into the still quiet halls of Greendale.<br/>"Then, one shot of espresso." Craig holds up one finger, eyes serious.</p><p>"Just one?" Jeff smirks.</p><p>"To start." Craig waits for the espresso to brew.<br/>"Then stir it in, and add-" Craig holds the note for a minute as he pulls something out of his mini fridge.<br/>"One scoop of ice cream." He continues excitedly.</p><p>"Wow, and here I thought you were caffeinating me, not just giving me a sugar rush." Jeff teases.</p><p>"Then to melt it together, add another shot of espresso, and top it off with warm milk!" Craig bragged, finishing the cup and handing it to Jeff.</p><p>"Seems like a lot of work for one cup." Jeff smiles, taking the cup gratefully.</p><p>"Don't tell me it isn't worth it, I can see how much you love my coffee." Craig grins, and Jeff just chuckles.</p><p>"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Frankie said, smiling at the two as she entered.</p><p>"Mh, turns out coffee is a great motivator." Jeff smiles softly around his cup, but he's barely taken his eyes off Craig. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Jeff rushes into Craig's office at lunch, all but pulling Craig to his feet.</p><p>"Come on, we have to hurry if we want to get back before my next class." Jeff explains, taking Craig's hand, and leading him towards the parking lot.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Craig asks. He can't help but be a little love-struck. Jeff was holding his hand! In front of people!</p><p>"There's this restaurant I use to go to when I was a kid, place has been under shitty management ever since, but recently-" Jeff pauses to open the passenger door for Craig, and lets himself in the drivers seat.<br/>"The place was bought by the original owner's daughter. Apparently she's brought back all the old recipes, and is even redecorating to match how it use to look." Jeff is smiling, driving in a hurry, and Craig's heart flutters. </p><p>"So this is a nostalgic lunch break." Craig grins.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>-------------</p><p>Craig didn't know what kind of place to expect, but a train-themed restaurant wasn't it. The outside seemed to still be only half painted, red walls with gold lettering. Inside there were model train tracks running along a shelving around the walls. Jeff leads them to a seat before pointing to the bar seating at the back.</p><p>"When we have more time we should sit over there. They use to have a model train that would drive up to you carrying your food." Jeff's smile is genuine, childish, and Craig is lost in it.</p><p>"This place is so charming." Craig smiles back. </p><p>---------------</p><p>The two get back to Greendale a few minutes late, but Frankie doesn't seem to notice, or maybe is just letting it slide. Either way, Craig is elated for the rest of the day, humming happily as he works. <br/>At the end of the day, Frankie comes in with several bags of food.</p><p>"Before you say anything, yes, I checked with Jeff and he was fine with me bringing the food today." Frankie smiles, lining up the bags on the table.</p><p>"Oh, is this the same place as before?" Craig asks cautiously.</p><p>"No, no, this one uses a tofu-based substitute; I'm told it's much healthier." She smiles.</p><p>When Jeff shows up, he and Craig share a few looks around their food, as the three work through their paperwork. All in all, it had been a pretty perfect day. And after Frankie left, Jeff lounged on the couch, watching Craig work with fondness.</p><p>"So there's this limited late-night exhibit at the gallery downtown tomorrow." Jeff tells him after a moment. Craig stops what he's doing to look up at Jeff curiously.<br/>"I've been planning to go for a while now, but it would be nice to have someone there with me." </p><p>"Are you asking me to go with you?" Craig almost teased, eyes sparkling at Jeffery.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Jeff confirms with a small smile.<br/>"The place has a dress code; suit and tie, or, you know, a nice dress?" Jeff almost asked, seemingly a little nervous.</p><p>"I get to wear a dress?" Craig asks, heart racing. Jeff can't help but smile back at him.</p><p>"If you want. It's been a while, right?" Jeff asks softly, before distracting himself with his phone. Craig tried to turn back to his work, but the only thing on his mind was which dress to choose.</p><p>"Well, I think I'm about done for the night." Craig sighed.</p><p>"Are you staying at mine tonight?" Jeff asks casually, attention still locked on his phone.</p><p>"For as long as I'm welcome." Craig replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday; 6AM</p>
<p>It was becoming routine by now; waking up in Jeffery's arms, running home to get ready and grab ingredients, and Jeff waking up to the smell of bacon. </p>
<p>"What time are we leaving?" Craig asks, once the table is set.</p>
<p>"Exhibit starts at 10, it's an hour away, and parking's going to be a nightmare." Jeff huffs.<br/>"So we'll leave at eight at the latest." </p>
<p>"Ok, well I'll need at least two hours to get ready." Craig muses.</p>
<p>"Oof, you'll actually have to leave your office at a reasonable time." Jeff teases, and Craig rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>"So it's two pumps of this?" Jeff asks, the two of them alone in Craig's office.</p>
<p>"Yep." Craig grins, sitting at his desk as Jeff makes them coffee.</p>
<p>"And one shot of espresso, then the ice cream." Jeff checks.</p>
<p>"Stir before the ice cream, though." Craig adds. Jeff nods, following Craig's directions.</p>
<p>"Ok, now, milk?"</p>
<p>"No, one more shot of espresso, and microwave the milk before you add it." Craig explains.</p>
<p>"How did you learn to do this, anyways?" Jeff laughs, but Craig just kind of hums, and looks away.<br/>"Craig?" Jeff asks, suddenly suspicious. Craig huffs.</p>
<p>"Ok, fine. I may have got it to cheer you up, and then spent just a few hours looking up recipes that I thought you might like." Craig admits. Jeff stares at him, stunned.</p>
<p>"You did this for me?" He asks, almost blushing. Craig shrugs, biting his lip and pretending to be distracted by his paperwork. After a second Jeff goes back to fixing the coffees. It's quiet until they hear Frankie walking up.</p>
<p>"Wow, two days in a row!" She half sarcastically praises. Jeff just rolls his eyes, and takes his usual seat on the couch.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>11AM</p>
<p>Craig's phone rang, and he picked it up without a thought, too focused on his work.<br/>"Dean Pelton speaking." He answered, and Jeff laughed through the line.<br/>"Jeffery!" Craig grinned.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to call between classes to figure out what you want to do for lunch." Jeff explains.</p>
<p>"What-what I want for lunch?" Craig repeats back.</p>
<p>"Unless you were planning on eating from the cafeteria." He teases.</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought about it." Craig replies, heart still fluttering.</p>
<p>"Well how about you think about it, text me, and I'll get it ordered for us." Jeff offers.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Craig's in the middle of a very annoying call with tech support when Jeffery brings their lunch.</p>
<p>"No, I've been on hold six times now, just tell me when you can have a repair man out here!" Craig huffs. Jeff sets the food down, before plucking the phone out of Craig's hands, and speaking with the tech support agent. He motions Craig over to the food, before he sits in Craig's chair, propping his legs on the desk and arguing into the phone. Craig moves some things around, bringing a container over and sitting on the desk next to Jeff's legs. </p>
<p>"Ok, fine, we'll hold." Jeff grumbles. Craig offers a bite towards him, holding his chopsticks up, one hand held under it, just in case. Jeff smiles a little, before letting Craig feed him the bite. They end up taking turns with the phone, silently flirting between bites. When it's time for Jeff to leave for his next class, he sighs, and hands the phone back to Craig.</p>
<p>"Good luck." He says, leaning to kiss Craig's forehead on his way out.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>"Repair man will be here next week, thanks to Jeffery." Craig praises at their end of the day meeting.</p>
<p>"Oh good." Frankie smiles.</p>
<p>"How much longer where you on the phone after I left?" Jeff asks.</p>
<p>"Oh. Not too much longer." Craig shrugs. It wasn't a big deal. Jeff clearly didn't mean anything by it, of course. It was a quick forehead kiss. Complete unprompted and clearly meaningless.</p>
<p>"Frankie, you think you can lock up tonight? Craig and I are leaving early." Jeff asks, and Frankie sighs, but nods. Craig looks over to the clock; they should leave soon if he wanted to have enough time. He still wasn't sure what dress he was going to wear. The wig though... Craig gets up to his costume closet, reaching for the long red wig.</p>
<p>"Wow." Frankie says, staring into the closet.<br/>"Has that always been there?"</p>
<p>"Definitely." Jeff laughs.</p>
<p>"Are you driving?" Craig asks, holding the wig carefully. </p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Jeff drives them home, and the two stand outside Craig's door for a minute.</p>
<p>"Just come over when you're ready, I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Jeff tells him. If Craig didn't know any better, he'd say Jeff almost looked nervous.</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon, then." Craig offers, before carrying his wig into his apartment carefully. It was strange, he'd been in his condo plenty over the last few days, but was usually just rushed to get back to Jeffery's. Standing in his own entryway, he almost felt out of place. He sighs, before setting the wig down carefully and starting to get ready. </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Craig fidgets with the sleeves of his coat a little, nervously staring at Jeffery's door. He did say just to come in... Craig takes a breath, before letting himself in. </p>
<p>"Jeffery?" He asks, setting his purse on the table.</p>
<p>"Be right out!" Jeff calls back from the bedroom. Craig checks his reflection in the mirror hanging by the door. It had been a long time since he's been able to dress up, he just hoped he didn't go over board. </p>
<p>"Wow." Jeff breathes out. Craig whirls around, green ankle-length dress twirling around his legs.</p>
<p>"Wow yourself." Craig smiles back. He had seen Jeffery in nice suits before, but it was certainly a look he would never tire of. Jeff walks over slowly, brushing the red hair over Craig's shoulder. It was quiet for a minute, as Jeff looked him over, admiring the flawless make up, exposed collar bone, the way Craig's dress flowed generously from his hips, and the long slit down the side.<br/>"We better get going. You said you wanted to leave by eight." Craig says, blushing furiously and trying not to get too lost in the moment.</p>
<p>"Right," Jeff replies distractedly, but steps back a moment later and collects himself. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>The ride there was mostly quiet, save for the string orchestra music gently playing through the speaker. Craig had asked more about the exhibit, but Jeff would just say that he'd see when they got there, smiling softly to himself. It was all so elegant; the best date Craig could hope for, even if it wasn't really a date.</p>
<p>Jeff parked, and walked around the car to let Craig out, holding his hand to help him up. Craig could only catch a glimpse of the art museum, before Jeff was leading him the other way down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>"Exhibit doesn't start for another hour." Jeff explains easily, hand on Craig's lower back as they walk. </p>
<p>"So what's the plan?" Craig asks behind a shy smile.</p>
<p>"Dinner?" Jeff asks confidently, gesturing to the beautiful building ahead. There seemed to be people waiting outside, each in clothing at least as nice as Jeff and Craig. </p>
<p>"Do we have time?" Craig asks as Jeff leads him through the doors. Jeff just gives him a teasing smile, before walking to the front.</p>
<p>"Reservations for Jeff Winger?" He says, and Craig melts a little more.</p>
<p>"Right this way." The server led them through the restaurant, and Craig's heart nearly drops. The large aquariums had all manner of expressive and exotic fish; there was even a bridge at one point leading over a koi pond. Craig leaned into Jeffery a little more, taking in the sight. They took their seats at a table overlooking the whole scene. </p>
<p>"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The server asks, snapping Craig out of his trance. He looked up at Jeffery, who was watching him with the warmest expression Craig had ever seen. </p>
<p>"I'll have a Macallan, neat." Jeff watched Craig for a moment longer, almost conflicted.<br/>"And how about a watermelon margarita for my date?" Jeff asks, and Craig manages to nod. </p>
<p>"This is incredible, Jeffery." Craig praises breathlessly. Jeff smiles, looking out over the scene.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to eat here, just never got around to it. I finally made the reservation when I heard about this exhibit." He explains. Craig wants to ask who he planned to bring, or if he had just been optimistic. Of course he doesn't, doesn't want to break the energy here, doesn't want to remember that he isn't who Jeff wanted here tonight. Instead he looks over the menu, and tries to pretend they're any normal couple. The server arrives with their drinks, and Craig has calmed down enough to simply enjoy himself.</p>
<p>"So you're still not going to tell me about this exhibit?" Craig asks, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>"It's not a secret, Craig, you'll see it for yourself soon enough." Jeff replies, teasing smile tugging at his lips. Soon enough the two fall into their normal rhythm of banter, laughing and flirting throughout their meal. When Jeff leaves to use the washroom, Craig takes the minute to himself. Who cares if Jeff is using him? This is still the best night of his life, no use in ruining it with stupid... insecurities... Craig glances around, noticing other women at the surrounding tables looking at him. Craig looks down at the table, feeling his blush rise. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" A young woman, beautiful, and well dressed, asks as she walks over. Craig looks up at her curiously.<br/>"I just wanted to ask how long you and your boyfriend have been together." She asks politely.</p>
<p>"About two weeks." Craig replies, almost automatically through his shock.</p>
<p>"Wow, only two weeks." The woman replies, a little stunned.</p>
<p>"Well we've known each other for years." Craig explains, a little intimidated.</p>
<p>"I just want to say, the way you two are together; goals." She grins, and Craig can't help but return the smile before she makes her way back to her own table. Craig's beaming at Jeff when he returns, bringing out Jeffery's own smile.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Jeff asks, holding out his hand to help Craig up. Craig takes it gently, letting Jeff lead the way. With Jeff's hand on his back, Craig glances back at the women; they weren't judging him, they were jealous of him. Not because of Jeffery, but because of Craig's love for him, because of how perfectly he and Jeff fit together. </p>
<p>The museum had opened shortly before they arrived, and Jeff lead the way through the doors. Soft and colorful light shone through the doors, revealing the stained glass exhibit, which features moving lights to shine through them. </p>
<p>"Oh, Jeffery," Craig almost gasps, placing a hand on Jeff's chest to steady himself. The panels themselves were extraordinary, but the sheer number of them throughout the building made it feel like it's own world. Craig flitted around from one section to the next, occasionally pulling Jeff in closer. He'd admit that his reason for being here wasn't initially about the exhibit itself, but now that he was here, it was all he could focus on. When one piece in particular catches his eye, he stands there for a while, watching how the moving lights seem to bring the image to life. Jeff moves to stand in front of Craig, tilting Craig's chin up to look at him.</p>
<p>"They'll be closing soon." Jeff tells him softly, glancing at Craig's lips. </p>
<p>"Oh." Craig replies, too in love with Jeffery, with this moment. Jeff leans down, kissing him gently, before pulling out his phone, and holding it up. It takes Craig a second to realize that Jeff was taking a picture. Craig's knees are a little weak. </p>
<p>"Ready to go home?" Jeff asks, and Craig's heart is near screaming; he laughs softly, if only to let some of it out, before nodding, and letting Jeff lead the way. </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>The drive is quiet again, that same romantic orchestra music playing through. Craig leans his head back, and lets his eyes close. This honestly, might have been the best day of his life. </p>
<p>Jeff leads them through their condo building, before the two awkwardly stop between their doors. Jeff watches him carefully, and Craig wishes he could read his mind. The second ends easily, however, as Jeff leans down to kiss Craig gently. Craig moans into it a little, letting his hands wander to Jeff's neck, and through his hair. Jeff picks up the pace gently, one hand firmly on Craig's hip, the other moving down Craig's side. Craig can imagine them going further tonight, so beautifully dressed up and high on romance. But Jeff pulls back too soon, resting his forehead against Craig's own. Craig rests his hands on Jeff's chest.</p>
<p>"Come over tomorrow? And we'll talk over the plan?" Jeff asks nervously. Right. Meeting Jeff's mom. Oh god, Craig was meeting Jeff's mom tomorrow. Not in a "meet the boyfriend" way. Just as a friend. Just there for moral support. Craig took a shakey breath. Jeffery would be the death of him; but how could he turn any of this down?</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Craig replies softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday</p>
<p>Craig was freaking out. Yesterday was so perfect, and today... Craig gave up on sleeping in anymore before getting himself ready, and starting on breakfast. It was strange how lonely it felt. He decided to make extra, and try to bring it over next door. Craig smoothed the front of his button up nervously after knocking on Jeff's door. Jeff opened the door, looking at Craig blearily.</p>
<p>"Breakfast?" Craig asks, and Jeff smiles as he lets him in. Neither one brings up the dinner, each just falling into their usual rhythm together. Jeff orders their coffee for delivery, and the two simply relax together for most of the day. They're cuddled up on Jeff's couch when Craig feels the air shift, and knows Jeff's about to bring it up. Craig waits patiently, letting Jeff gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Maybe this is a bad idea." Jeff says instead. Craig lifts himself up to give Jeff an unconvinced glance.<br/>"I mean you meeting my mom. Maybe I should call and say we can't make it." He explains, and Craig rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Jeffery," he starts softly.<br/>"I'm glad you've been doing better lately, but I know you. I know you need to find a way forward. You asked me to give moral support, to get to know her enough to offer some advice. I know you're nervous, and so am I, but at some point you thought this would help. Do you really think you were wrong?" Craig asks, watching Jeff's expressions carefully.</p>
<p>"No, I know this will help somehow." Jeff frowns.</p>
<p>"Then what's there to worry about?" Craig asks, a fond smile pulling at his lips. Jeff watches him for a minute before sitting up to meet Craig for a soft and grateful kiss. </p>
<p>"I've never brought anyone home before." Jeff tells him.<br/>"I mean, not even friends. I wouldn't know how to even prepare you for this; she's very..." Jeff trails off, not meeting Craig's eye.</p>
<p>"Intense?" Craig asks with a small laugh. Jeff looks back up at him, his tension easing. </p>
<p>"You laugh now, but trust me, you meet her and you'll be running from her and me as fast as you can." Jeff almost teased, but it suddenly occurs to Craig that it's a real fear.</p>
<p>"Jeffery, I'm not going anywhere." Craig promises seriously. Jeff watches him for a moment, still guarded.</p>
<p>"Ok. But we're still only taking one car." Jeff teases. As if Craig would leave mid dinner and just drive off. Craig wishes he could give a better response, but just hopes Jeffery can read him as well as always.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>When it's finally time to make the drive, Jeff is tense, quiet.</p>
<p>"It's ok, Jeffery." Craig reassures him.</p>
<p>"Right." Jeff replies shortly.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there, and I'm not going to leave without you." Craig reiterates. Jeff takes a shakey breath, before nodding, and starting the drive.</p>
<p>"Anything else I should know?" Craig asks after a minute.</p>
<p>"Just don't expect to be comfortable." Jeff cringes. Craig isn't sure what he means, but nods either way. It was becoming more and more clear how much Jeff needed him for this; needed someone for this.</p>
<p>Jeff pulls into the driveway, and Craig's heart sinks a little. It wasn't a good neighborhood, and the house he pulled into was far from the nicest one. As they walked up the path, Craig couldn't help but notice the overgrowth and cracked windows. They turned the corner and Jeff sighs worriedly. There were several bags of garbage on the porch, ripped into and scattered down the walkway. </p>
<p>"I don't think we'll be able to stay long." Jeff says quietly, but doesn't explain further.</p>
<p>"I guess she doesn't get many visitors." Craig said without thinking. Jeff winces a little, but knocks on the door. A tense moment later, and a chubby woman opens the door.</p>
<p>"Jeff! Oh how wonderful!" She exclaims, leaving the door open for them as she leads the way in. The second Craig sees the inside it starts to click. There were boxes everywhere, and piles of trash, and god what was that smell. Jeff's mom was a hoarder. <br/>The smell faded as they walked further in, thank god, but Craig was suddenly starting to understand why Jeff was so sure he'd bail.</p>
<p>"You know my son is so brilliant; he's really unlike anyone else." The woman starts saying. Jeff's already looking darker, but he leads Craig into what was originally a dining room area. There were large Tupperware containers blocking most of the room, the claustrophobic environment made worse by the array of clocks on every wall, and the many, many pictures of Jeff as a child. <br/>"I know every mother thinks that, but my son really is." She continues, and Craig suddenly realizes she's been talking to him.</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, I know. Jeffery is really a wonderful man." Craig replies, but by Jeff's reaction, this was the wrong thing to say.</p>
<p>"No you don't understand." She explains seriously, before setting the table.</p>
<p>"Mom," Jeff almost complains quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh you're so modest! You see?" She continues. She's setting the table, bringing out half burnt casseroles, and bags of chips. Jeff cringes a little more.</p>
<p>"Mom, it's ok, this is plenty, just, have a seat." He tries. <br/>"No, no, you're a growing boy! Let me go get some milk." She says right through him. Jeff groans tiredly, before taking a seat at the table. Craig hesitantly sits next to him. </p>
<p>"She's.." Craig starts, trying to find a nice way to put it.<br/>"She's not all here, is she?" He finally asks. Jeff tenses, but doesn't answer. </p>
<p>"My son won the spelling bee when he was only six years old!" She brags from the other room.</p>
<p>"I'm in my forties, mom, no one cares about the spelling bee." Jeff grits out, but it's quiet.</p>
<p>"Did you know it only took him two years to become one of the city's most successful lawyers?" She adds, bringing out a gallon of milk, and three wine glasses. She set the glasses down, filling each half way with milk. Craig almost wants to laugh. It's all so bizarre that he's not sure how to even respond to it.</p>
<p>"I cheated, mom." Jeff corrects.</p>
<p>"And no one's ever thought to do that before! He's really here to change the world, you know. He's very special." She nods, finally sitting down.<br/>"So how do you know my son?" She asks, and Craig looks to Jeff for some guidance. Jeff just shakes his head, glaring at the wineglass of milk. </p>
<p>"We work together." Craig tried to explain vaguely. Jeff's mom laughs in an unexpectedly nasty way.</p>
<p>"Well I guess they'll just let anyone work near my son." She says, and it cuts through Craig a little.</p>
<p>"Mom." Jeff says firmly. </p>
<p>"Jeff I don't know why you spend time with people like this; you know you're so much better than everyone else, you should be using that!" She explains, almost encouragingly. Craig feels a little sick.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Craig." Jeff tells him. Craig looks up at him, seeing the real fear in his eyes. Jeff's mother continues her "uplifting" rant, and Jeff reaches to hold Craig's hand under the table.</p>
<p>"No, mom, I told you, I'm a teacher now." Jeffery corrects.</p>
<p>"Oh my, you must have the luckiest students! How wonderful for you to share your time like that! At least until you're ready to do something that matters." She praises. </p>
<p>"Now if only you'd stop showing planet earth videos and learn to build a decent lesson plan." Craig huffs. He isn't entirely sure where it comes from, and he looks up at Jeff apologetically the second it leaves his mouth. But Jeff is actually smiling at him a little, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>"How. Dare you." His mother starts up again, but Jeff is watching him, and Craig is starting to understand.</p>
<p>"He sleeps through half his classes; on the clock." Craig says, pulling a small chuckle from Jeff, and another furious tirade from Jeff's mother.</p>
<p>"The classes I don't sleep through, I'm drunk for." Jeff adds, still watching Craig.</p>
<p>"If you bother to show up for work at all." Craig huffs, the two of them focusing on nothing but each other for a moment. At some point Jeff's mom lets out some kind of squeal. </p>
<p>"Get out! You are clearly a bad influence! And don't think I don't see the way you look at him! I want you out!" She yells.</p>
<p>"No, mom!" Jeff yells back, tired of it all.<br/>"He's with me. I invited him because he's important to me. You always talk about how great I am, but you don't even know me! And you definitely don't know him." Jeff defends. Jeff and his mom stare each other down before she starts crying. Craig cringes a little.</p>
<p>"You're right! If you had a better mother, you'd be bringing home a beautiful woman! Not some dirty little man!"</p>
<p>"Mom!" Jeff yells back.</p>
<p>"Dirty!?" Craig huffed indignantly.</p>
<p>"Well it's true! You'd be married and happy if it weren't for me!" She complained.</p>
<p>"He is happy!" Craig finally yelled.<br/>"He's happy at Greendale, he's happy as my friend, and yes, he's been less happy lately because of you! Because look at how you live! How you treat the people he cares about! How you treat him!" Craig exclaims, angrier than he expected, and on the verge of tears.<br/>"Yes, I may be guilty of putting Jeffery on a pedestal every now and then, but he's not perfect! He's a flawed person just like everyone else! And nothing about that makes me love him any less!" Craig's ranting, and kind of can't believe the way this "dinner" had escalated so spectacularly. </p>
<p>"You love him? I knew it. My son is a lady killer; he doesn't need any fa-"</p>
<p>"Mom! Stop!" Jeff yells, slamming his hands on the table, although Craig's already flinching back at the slur.<br/>"I don't want a wife! I don't want to do something that 'matters' or change the world. I'm not special! I've been coming back here because I feel bad for you!" Jeff continues. <br/>"And he's right. I'm happy in my life now. And Craig's a big part of that life. If you can't handle that then I shouldn't even bother with you." Jeff says darkly. It's quiet for a moment, before Jeff takes Craig's hand.<br/>"We're leaving." He says quietly, leading them back outside. They're almost to the car as it all catches up to Craig. </p>
<p>"Jeffery." He tries softly. <br/>"Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly.</p>
<p>"I don't even know if she'll remember this tomorrow, it's fine." Jeff replies darkly. He's clearly frayed, but Craig steps in to wrap his arms around Jeff's waist comfortingly.</p>
<p>"She's not well." Craig tells him.</p>
<p>"I know. But I don't know how to handle... this." Jeff almost chokes, tightening his grip around Craig.</p>
<p>"You know who's really good at handling this sort of thing?" Craig asks, and Jeff pulls back enough to give Craig a confused look.<br/>"I think we should call Frankie." Craig says, placing a supportive hand on Jeff's cheek.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Jeffery you should have told me!" Frankie scolds the second her car pulls up. She's pushing past them and moving right up to the door. She knocks, before looking down at all the trash.<br/>"Start cleaning that up." She tells them, and Craig and Jeff comply instantly.<br/>"Hi, Mrs Winger, my name is Frankie, I'm a friend of your son's." Frankie smiles.</p>
<p>"Oh you know Jeff! Come in! He's such a wonderful boy!" The door closes behind them, and Jeff and Craig continue cleaning up the yard quietly. </p>
<p>"Come on, I have wipes and purel in my trunk." Jeff offers after they finish, speaking almost numbly. Craig follows him to his car, the two cleaning their hands quietly.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you, for what it's worth." Craig shrugs. Jeff almost laughs.</p>
<p>"For what? Yelling at my mom? Bringing you here just so she can talk to you like that? What's there to be proud of?" He huffs.</p>
<p>"You brought me here because you needed help, Jeffery. I'm proud of you for letting us help." Craig squeezed Jeff's hand lightly.<br/>"And yes, I'm also proud of you for sticking up for me." He adds almost playfully.</p>
<p>"Well you were sticking up for me too." Jeff teases back, his smile growing more fond.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Wow," Frankie breathes out as she makes her way over to them.<br/>"Your mom is very racist." She cringes.</p>
<p>"Among other things." Jeff sighs.</p>
<p>"Can we help her?" Craig asks.</p>
<p>"I think so. In the short term I've contacted a company to help clean this place up, it will be a very long and possibly traumatic change for her, but clearly it's in her best interest." She took a moment to look between the two.<br/>"So I would recommend she not be here while we clean." She continues, a hinting tone to her voice.</p>
<p>"No." Jeff almost growls out.</p>
<p>"Jeff, I know how hard family can be, but maybe if she spends some time in a normal home-"</p>
<p>"She is not staying with me. She's not even stepping foot in my condo, or the building it's in." Jeff says firmly.</p>
<p>"What if we get her an air bnb?" Craig suggests.</p>
<p>"That could work. Jeff? What do you think?" Frankie asks.</p>
<p>"Sounds great. Look I just need to get home." Jeff explained, demeanor restless.</p>
<p>"Can we talk tomorrow?" Craig half asks, before nearly protectively leading Jeff to the car.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>"I need a shower." Jeff huffs out.</p>
<p>"Definitely." Craig agrees. The drive is quiet for a bit longer, until Jeff takes a shakey breath.</p>
<p>"Movie at mine after?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect." Craig agrees, smiling softly.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Craig knocked on Jeff's door, nervously tugging at the sleeves of his pajamas. Jeff opens the door, taking Craig's hand and leading him to the couch wordlessly. Craig lets Jeff push him gently down, breath hitching as Jeff cuddles to Craig's chest.</p>
<p>"You're too good for me." Jeff tells him quietly. Craig tried to unravel that for quite a few minutes. </p>
<p>"Well, you know how I feel." Craig said, in the only way he could think to. Jeff's quiet, spreading his hand across Craig's chest.</p>
<p>"You think I deserve to be happy." Jeff answers, thinking it through.</p>
<p>"I know you do." Craig confirms. There's another long, and intimate silence, and Jeff nudges his head further under Craig's chin.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Craig." Jeff says quietly, holding on a little tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday</p>
<p>Craig woke up in Jeffery's bed again, this time with Jeff's head on his chest, and Jeff's leg over his. Was it selfish to enjoy this new level of clingy-ness? Craig ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, earning him a half awake moan.</p>
<p>"Craig," Jeff breathes out appreciatively, snuggling in a little tighter.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Jeffery, I have to get up." Craig almost whispers. Jeff whines a little before releasing his grip, laying back to look up at Craig.</p>
<p>"Morning." Jeff smiles warmly.</p>
<p>"Morning." Craig smiles back.<br/>"I'm going to shower next door, then start on breakfast." Craig tells him. Jeff leans up to meet him for a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect."</p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>Craig barely makes it back into Jeff's condo before Jeff is back at his side. Jeff touches Craig constantly as he cooks, hands on the small of Craig's back, or arms around him entirely. Craig found it as adorable as it was inconvenient. </p>
<p>"Grab the plates?" Craig asks, and Jeff kisses the back of Craig's head before doing as asked. As clingy as Jeff had been since waking up, he wasn't exactly talking much. Craig filled the silence with comments about the school, or plans for the spring dance; anything not related to Jeff's current issues. At some point, they would have to call Frankie to discuss those issues, but for now, Craig just tried to keep it light. <br/>After breakfast Jeff puts on a movie, practically pushing Craig back into the couch, and placing his head back on Craig's chest. Jeff's arms are around Craig, and Craig holds Jeff protectively. <br/>They spend most of the day cuddled up, Jeff occasionally leaving soft kisses on whatever part of Craig he can reach, and Craig running his hands through Jeff's hair at every opportunity. They decide to order in, because while Craig would love to cook an actual dinner for them, he silently doubted if Jeff would back up enough to make that feasible. Craig certainly didn't want him to. Even while the two are seated next to each other eating their pizza, Jeff has one leg pressed against Craig's. Craig jumps a little when his phone rings, and Jeff looks stressed and tense before Craig's even answered.</p>
<p>"Frankie, hi." Craig greets, setting his pizza down.<br/>"Let me just put you on speaker phone." He says.</p>
<p>"Ok, can you hear me? I found several nice, yet affordable, air bnbs in the area; and I'd like to talk about hiring a caretaker to stay with her at least during this transition. I know a great company, they're very compassionate and not too pricey. I use them all the time for my sister." Frankie explains. Jeff stares at the phone in confusion.</p>
<p>"Frankie." He says, waiting a second to make sure she's listening.<br/>"You're the best. Seriously." He tells her, completely honestly.</p>
<p>"So it's a plan?" She asks happily.</p>
<p>"It's a plan!" Craig agrees, grinning at Jeff.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>"Jeffery..." Craig complains. It was getting late, and Craig really did not want to fall asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>"One more episode?" Jeff asks, holding Craig a little tighter.</p>
<p>"Jeffery..." Craig frowned.</p>
<p>"Craig?" Jeff mimics teasingly.</p>
<p>"Please just come to bed with me?" Craig asks.<br/>"The show isn't going anywhere, we can pick it back up tomorrow after work." Craig barters. Jeff shifts to look up at Craig. Jeff watches him for a minute, before leaning up, kissing Craig slowly and passionately.</p>
<p>"Ok, bed." Jeff agrees, pulling back, and offering a hand to help Craig up. </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>Monday</p>
<p>Jeff pulls Craig to the couch in his office once their coffees are ready. Jeff had been just as clingy this morning as the day before. </p>
<p>"You know Frankie's going to be here soon." Craig half warns. Jeff shrugs, arm draped over Craig's shoulder. Craig leaned into him with a sigh. <br/>"Ok, I guess I should enjoy it while I can." Craig tells him through a smile. Honestly with how attached Jeffery had been lately, it was going to feel a bit odd being alone in his office until lunch.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." Jeff argues.</p>
<p>"Jeffery, you have to teach your class." Craig huffs. Jeff just scoffs back at him. Frankie doesn't so much as look twice at them as she enters, handing them each their papers. She leads their meeting expertly, going over the school's agenda and plans for future improvement.<br/>"What about the dance?" Craig asks. Frankie sighs.</p>
<p>"If we get through the next few weeks without any incidents, then we'll start to plan." Frankie explains again.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Craig was right about feeling weird after Jeff left to teach his class. Although the kiss Jeff gave him before leaving took Craig's breath away, and almost made it all worth it. <br/>He decides to stop by Jeffery's class before lunch, quietly watching from the hallway. Jeff really was a great teacher when he put the effort in. Jeff grins when he notices, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Jeffery," Craig started, almost flirtatiously.</p>
<p>"Craig," Jeff replies, pulling Craig in for a kiss.</p>
<p>"Jeffery! Someone could see!" Craig protests quietly.  Jeff looked Craig over, before watching Craig's lips eagerly.</p>
<p>"Let them." Jeff shrugs, leaning down to steal another. Craig laughs as he puts some distance between them.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok, get back to work, Jeffery!" Craig grins.</p>
<p>"See you at lunch." Jeff promises, before returning to his classroom. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Craig is trying desperately to focus on his paperwork when Jeff brings lunch in. </p>
<p>"Just a moment Jeffery, I'm almost done." Craig explains distractedly. Jeff set the food on the table, waiting next to Craig's desk. The second Craig's done, Jeff's pushing the papers to the side and sitting in their place. </p>
<p>"Tell me about your day?" Jeff asks, but is kissing Craig already. Craig moans into the kisses a little before pulling back with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Not much to tell, boring paperwork and emails to Diane." Craig explains with a shrug.<br/>"How about you?"</p>
<p>"Two of my students got into a heated dance battle." Jeff grins.</p>
<p>"And what did you do?" Craig asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"Started taking bets." Jeff shrugs, mischievous grin beaming. Craig laughs.</p>
<p>"Did the class learn anything?" Craig asks, too drunk on Jeff to care for the moment.</p>
<p>"Can we call it a lesson in money management?" Jeff asks, and Craig's shaking his head fondly.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>When Jeff comes into Craig's office at the end of the day, it's full speed. He's kissing Craig before Craig even says hi, pulling them both to the couch. </p>
<p>When Frankie walks in for their end of the day meeting, Jeff is on top of Craig, kissing him senselessly.</p>
<p>"Frankie!" Craig squeaks, and Jeff leans his head on Craig's shoulder with a sigh. Frankie waits patiently for them to sit up, before handing them their papers. Craig is freaking out a little bit through out the meeting, but neither Jeff or Frankie seem to care. <br/>When Frankie starts gathering her things to leave, she looks at Jeff with a serious face.</p>
<p>"Whenever you're ready, we can all talk to your mom together if you want." She tells him, and Jeff winces into himself a bit. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Thank you." Jeff replies; he really didn't want to have to think about it.</p>
<p>"We'll let you know." Craig tells her. After she leaves, it's quiet for a moment. Craig places his hand on top of Jeff's, and Jeff holds on gratefully. </p>
<p>"Do you still have more to do, or can we go home?" Jeff asks, not quite looking at Craig.</p>
<p>"I can finish it in the morning." Craig tells him, and Jeff visibly relaxes. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Craig loves how clingy Jeff had been; but at a certain point, it was pretty inconvenient. </p>
<p>"Jeffery," Craig whined.</p>
<p>"Let's just order in again." Jeff argues, tightening his grip just a little.</p>
<p>"Or you could let me cook for you." Craig argues right back, but continues to run his fingers through Jeff's hair. Jeff huffed against Craig's chest.</p>
<p>"You don't need to keep cooking for me." Jeff grumbles.</p>
<p>"I like cooking. And, I like eating the food I cook." Craig explains. Jeff seems to pout for a quiet second, before sitting up.</p>
<p>"You can't cook here?" Jeff asks quietly. Craig frowned.</p>
<p>"You know I'll be right back." Craig replies carefully. Jeff winces a little.<br/>"You could come with me." Craig offers. Honestly, he could cook in Jeff's kitchen, but it really wasn't the same as using his own. Jeff considers this for a minute before nodding. Craig sighs in gentle relief, before taking Jeff's hand, and leading him next door.</p>
<p>Jeff seemed uncomfortable as Craig starting preparing everything. Craig tried giving Jeff small tasks to help, but the tension was very clear.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Craig asks after a minute. Jeff looks at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"No." He replies honestly.</p>
<p>"Ok." Craig shrugs. Jeff wanders over to Craig's couch, plopping back against Craig's Dalmatian pillows. Craig hummed while he cooked, occasionally peeking out of the kitchen to check on Jeff. When everything was in the oven, Craig walked over to the couch, watching Jeff with a conflicted expression.</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Craig asks. Jeff opens his eyes, looking almost sad. </p>
<p>"I..." he tried to start, before his thoughts got a little tangled.<br/>"I need you to tell me something, but I don't know what it is." Jeff tried to explain. Craig frowned, before climbing onto Jeff, laying his head on Jeff's chest.</p>
<p>"I could tell you again how you deserve happiness." Craig tries. And Jeff hums appreciatively, but Craig can tell it isn't what Jeff was trying to ask for.<br/>"I could say that you're an amazing teacher, when you do actually try." Craig offers almost teasingly, but gets no reply. It's quiet for a moment as Craig tries to think it through. Jeff had been so clingy. Clearly what he needed to hear was something with a bit more substance, something more lasting. Craig takes a shakey breath, sitting up a little to look at Jeff.<br/>"Anything you need from me, I'll be there." Craig promises.<br/>"Tonight, next week, five years from now; you need me, I'll be there for you." He promises. Jeff's looking at him in almost wonder.</p>
<p>"You can't know that." Jeff argues weakly.</p>
<p>"Well how about this: as long as you're there for Greendale, I'll be there for you." Craig promises. Jeff smiles fondly.</p>
<p>"I can live with that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night</p><p>When the food is ready, they bring it back to Jeff's and set the table. Jeff brings out a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass. The mood has lightened, and Jeff is explaining his students' dance battle in more extensive detail. Craig is laughing along, heart fluttering. Jeff puts on some music while they clean the dishes, and Craig delights in listening to Jeff badly mutter along to it. Every once and a while, it will get so off tune that Craig can't help but laugh, earning a knowing smile from Jeffery.<br/>Craig pulls Jeff to the couch with the intention  of starting up their show from last night, but Jeff's lips are on his before he even finds the remote. Craig actually giggles a little as Jeff's kisses move down Craig jaw, and onto his neck. Jeff pulls Craig onto his lap, damn near nuzzling in tightly. He holds Craig securely like that for a minute, before finally loosening his grip, and taking an unsteady breath.</p><p>"You'd really let me do this forever." Jeff says quietly. It's not quite a question, but Craig doesn't know how to answer. <br/>"Are you coming to bed with me?" Jeff asks after a moment.</p><p>"Of course." Craig manages to breathe out, finally leaning back enough to really look at Jeff, before getting up, and leading the way.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Laying in bed, Jeff traces his fingers over the side of Craig's face, with a relaxed and thoughtful expression. </p><p>"Jeffery," Craig asked softly, cuddling closer in. Jeff sighs peacefully, wrapping his arms around Craig warmly. </p><p>"Goodnight, Craig." Jeff says, softly kissing the top of Craig's head.</p><p>"Goodnight, Jeffery."</p><p>-------------</p><p>Tuesday </p><p>When Craig wakes up, Jeffery is spooning him completely. Craig hums pleasantly, lifting Jeff's arm off him, and kissing it lightly, before getting up. He makes his way next door, taking a long shower before searching through his kitchen. There's a knock on his door, and Craig goes to let Jeff in, surprised.</p><p>"Morning." Jeff says blearily.<br/>"You making breakfast?" He asks, pulling Craig in for a quick kiss, before making his way to Craig's couch.</p><p>"Yep." Craig smiles softly. He hummed to himself as he started cooking, a warmth spread throughout the space. </p><p>---------</p><p>Once their coffees are ready, Jeff stretches out on the office couch, distracted by his phone.<br/>Craig perches on his desk, hiding his pout behind his cup. Clearly the clingy-ness had let up; which Craig should have been happy about. It meant Jeff was getting better, right? <br/>When Frankie arrives, Craig sits at his desk, and the three go through their meeting easily. As Frankie packs up to leave, Jeff gets up, leaning across Craig's desk to give him a quick kiss.</p><p>"See you at lunch?" He asks, not waiting for a reply before following Frankie out. Craig watched the two talking, feeling a little left out. </p><p>----------</p><p>At lunch, Jeff lays out the food, seeming a little restless. </p><p>"Everything ok?" Craig asks, joining Jeff on the couch.</p><p>"Yeah! Definitely." Jeff scoffs, clearly lying. </p><p>"Oh. Ok." Craig shrugs. <br/>It was agonizing. Jeff kept looking at the clock, and conversation was strained. Craig was almost sweating, nervous and worried. Jeff really did seem to be doing better, maybe he didn't need Craig anymore. Maybe he was here only out of habit now. The kisses and time together would slowly taper out, and everything would fade back to normal. Craig tried to hide how anxious he was. He wasn't ready to let go of Jeffery just yet.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you at the end of the day." Jeff says, a hint of relief in his voice as he stands. He kisses Craig's forehead softly, but doesn't wait for a reply before rushing out the room.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Craig desperately stares at the paperwork in front of him, getting nothing done as he held back tears. It was stupid, he knew what this was getting into it. He knew it wouldn't last. Eventually Craig gives up, closing the blinds, locking the door, and letting himself fall onto his couch. He couldn't stop the tears completely, but he found some kind of numb middle ground to get him through it. It wasn't the end of the world, Craig knew. Jeff wouldn't leave Greendale, wouldn't even really leave Craig; they'd still be friends so long as Craig didn't make Jeff too uncomfortable about this. He took a deep breath, gathering himself slowly. Ok. Things would fade back to normal. He could do that. And he could do his paperwork.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Craig's finished a lot more than usual by the end of the day. The door makes a sound, before there's a soft knocking.</p><p>"Craig?" Frankie asks. Craig hops up, unlocking and opening the door for her.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot it was still locked." Craig laughs, leading the way back in his office. Frankie closes the door behind her, giving Craig a calculating look.<br/>"Frankie?" Craig asks nervously.</p><p>"I'm suppose to do this in a way that's subtle, but I'm not sure that's possible." She explains.</p><p>"Do... what." Craig frowns. Frankie sighs deeply.</p><p>"I'm suppose to lead you somewhere, after convincing you to get dressed up?" She says, a little unsure. Craig looks at her in confusion for a moment.</p><p>"Did.. Jeffery?" Craig tried to ask, but can't figure it out. </p><p>"I'm not suppose to say, but it's pretty obvious." She grimaces a little.</p><p>"What do I wear?" Craig asks, very confused where this was going, but never one to pass on dressing up or playing along; especially when Jeffery was involved. </p><p>-------------</p><p>"Frankie, I'm nervous." Craig whispers to her, both their heels clicking as Frankie leads the way through the quiet halls of Greendale. </p><p>"Relax, none of this came out of the school's budget." Frankie assures him. Craig frowns, smoothing the silver fabric of his dress nervously. Craig loses his train of thought as they approach the cafeteria. There were lights strung out the doors, leading in to the opened room, music softly playing from inside.</p><p>"What is this?" Craig asks quietly. Frankie stops a small distance from the doors.</p><p>"Go find out." She offers, gesturing Craig forward.<br/>"I'll see you tomorrow." She says with a smile. <br/>Craig thanks her, before following the lights into the Cafeteria. The tables had all been moved to the edges of the room, each covered with rose petals. The center of the room was opened up, with Jeff standing there in a nice suit. Jeff's smile was warm, and Craig's heart could hardly take it.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" Jeffery asks, holding his hand out to Craig. Craig takes his hand, letting Jeffery pull him in for a slow dance.</p><p>"What is all this?" Craig asks softly, as he sways in Jeffery's arms.</p><p>"Our dance floor." Jeff replies easily. The two dance for a while, and Craig lets himself melt into the moment. If things were going to fade back to normal, at least Jeffery was giving him this. <br/>"You said you would be there for me, as long as I'm there for Greendale." Jeff starts, almost asking.</p><p>"And I mean that." Craig confirms, loving every step of this dance.</p><p>"Greendale is my home. Our home. I'm not going anywhere." Jeff tells him, and as much as Craig knows that, it's still so nice to hear. </p><p>"I know." Craig replies breathlessly. </p><p>"You know I love Greendale, right?" Jeff asks, and Craig laughs a little.</p><p>"Of course" he smiles. </p><p>"Do you know why?" Jeff continues, leading Craig flawlessly.</p><p>"Because Greendale is wonderful." Craig answers immediately.</p><p>"True, but I was going to say, because of you." Jeff tells him, and Craig's breath catches.<br/>"You are Greendale, you know." Jeff adds, after a minute.</p><p>"We, are Greendale." Craig corrects. They've stopped dancing, Craig's hands resting on Jeff's chest, Jeff's hands resting on Craig's hips.</p><p>"We are Greendale" Jeff agrees.<br/>"You and me." He continues softly, glancing down at Craig's lips. <br/>"I haven't been in my right mind, lately, Craig." Jeff sighs, tone shifting. Craig tenses a little in Jeffs arms. Jeff looks at Craig seriously.<br/>"I was using you. Using you to forget myself, to lose myself in your fantasy. Using you to have someone beautiful at my side, to feel something. I've been using you because you're the only one that can make me feel at home, make me feel that I'm enough; the only one that can make me feel right. I've been using you because being with you makes every horrible thing just melt away. I've been using you, Craig, and, I don't ever want to stop." Jeff explains, and all Craig can do is look at Jeff, entranced in his Winger speech.</p><p>"You, don't? Want to stop?" Craig asks after a moment. Jeff blushes a little.</p><p>"I've been falling in love with you for a while now I think." Jeff explains nervously.<br/>"It took me a while to realize it, longer than it should have. So, I don't want to use you, Craig, I want to be yours." Jeffery tells him seriously, searching Craig's eyes for a response. Craig's barely through processing it before the tears come.<br/>"Hey, Craig; are you ok?" Jeff asks, stepping back in worry; one hand on Craig's arm, the other reaching up to brush across a falling tear.</p><p>"This is why you've been so weird today?" Craig asks, covering his face a little.</p><p>"Hey, I think I did very well keeping this a secret; it was a lot of work." Jeff huffs defensively. </p><p>"God, Jeffery. You're such an idiot." Craig manages a laugh as he thinks it all through. After a second, Craig looks at Jeffery fondly.<br/>"I love you, Jeffery. But you absolutely owe me for this." Craig laughs again, leaning into Jeff's chest. Jeff wraps his arms around Craig wordlessly, trying to figure it out.<br/>"You had me so worried." Craig admits quietly.</p><p>"What did you think was happening?" Jeff asks, honestly lost.</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Craig laughs.<br/>"Just hold me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The last chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday night</p><p>Jeff drives them home, and the two stop between their doors, unsure.</p><p>"So, how does this work?" Jeff asks nervously.<br/>
"Do we start over?" The moment is vulnerable, but safe.</p><p>"We can do whatever we want." Craig answers easily. Jeff laughs, leaning down to kiss Craig slowly, and passionately.</p><p>"I love you." Jeff tells him between soft kisses.</p><p>"I love you too, Jeffery." Craig replies, resting his arms over Jeff's shoulders, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" Jeff asks, an almost teasing tone to his voice. Craig bats his eyes flirtatiously.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>-----</p><p>Craig sits at the kitchen counter as Jeff pours them each a glass. </p><p>"To Greendale?" Craig asks.</p><p>"To us." Jeff agrees. They clink glasses, each taking a sip.</p><p>"So..." Craig starts, leaning in across the counter a little.<br/>
"When did you finally realize?" He teases. Jeff laughs a little, a blush creeping in.</p><p>"When I took you to the junction; the restaurant from my childhood." Jeff explains nervously. Craig stares at him in shock.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Craig asks breathlessly.</p><p>"Well I don't know; you were about to meet my mom! I wasn't about to tell you that I'm in love with you right before you finally find a reason to run away from me!" Jeff explains defensively. Craig watches him honestly for a moment.</p><p>"You really though I would leave you over that? After everything?" Craig asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes!" Jeff huffs, but blushes when he meets Craig's eyes.<br/>
"But you didn't look at me any differently after. You helped me. You didn't run." Jeff continues honestly.</p><p>"Of course not. I know you Jeffery. We've known each other for a long time now. And I've loved you for Who you are. Your past, your family, none of that changes the man I know, the man I love." Craig tells him, eyes adoring. Jeff's breath stutters.</p><p>"You really are too good for me." Jeff replies, raw and honest. </p><p>---------</p><p>"You know it does take some time to get out of this outfit." Craig giggles.</p><p>"Just one more episode?" Jeff barters.</p><p>"Your suits probably already wrinkled." Craig argues. Jeff sighs, but lets Craig up. Jeff walks him to the door, clearly nervous. Craig bites his lip, placing his hand on Jeffery's neck, leading him in for a sweet kiss. Jeff moans appreciatively.<br/>
"Is it ok if I come back?" Craig asks softly, letting his hands rest of Jeff's chest. Jeff laughs in relief.</p><p>"Definitely yes. I'll see you soon, then." Jeff looks Craig over, tucking a lock of Craig's wig away from his face.<br/>
"You really are so beautiful." Jeff tells him honestly. Craig melts into Jeff's arms a little. </p><p>------------</p><p>Wednesday morning</p><p>Craig wakes up with Jeff's head on his chest, Jeff's legs over his. Craig can't help but laugh a little. He could wake up this way every day for the rest of his life. Craig ran his fingers through Jeff's hair for a while, Jeff snuggling in appreciatively.</p><p>"Morning." Jeff grumbles against Craig's chest.</p><p>"Good morning, Jeffery." Craig laughs.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Jeff holds Craig's hand as they walk to his office, and starts on the coffee as soon as they get there. Craig goes to sit on his desk, before noticing the new addition. He picks up the picture frame, hands almost shaking. His breath hitched, looking over the picture of him and Jeffery, dressed up and standing in front of Craig's favorite piece at the art exhibit. God, they looked so in love.</p><p>"Jeffery," Craig breathes out.</p><p>"There's one on my desk too." Jeff tells him, nervously trying to pass it off as no big deal. </p><p>"I love it, Jeffery, thank you." Craig praises honestly.</p><p>When Frankie walks in, Jeff and Craig are cuddled on the couch, sipping their coffee.</p><p>"Ok, Cafeteria is cleaned up, your welcome," Frankie starts as she hands them their papers.</p><p>"Thank you, Frankie," Jeff starts.<br/>
"Hey, how about we have that dance on Valentine's Day." He suggests. </p><p>"Can we?" Craig gasps.</p><p>-------------</p><p>At lunch, Jeff brings the food, and he and Craig flirt and laugh, calm and secure in one another. It had been a long road, but they were finally here, finally on the same page, finally open and in love. And they would finally have that, every day, together. </p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>February 14<br/>
Valentine's Day</p><p>Jeff was nervous. He and Craig has been together for months; even spent Christmas together, with a small Greendale celebration with Frankie, but nothing could prepare Jeff to do this. He tried not to worry Craig. He had learned something from his last surprise.</p><p>"I'll see you at the dance?" Jeff asks, kissing Craig sweetly.</p><p>"I can't wait." Craig smiles back. </p><p>Craig chose the long blond wig, and red dress tonight, with strappy black heels. Jeffery has gotten him a necklace for Christmas, and Craig touched it gently as he looked himself over in the mirror. It was all a dream come true, he had never been happier.</p><p>------------</p><p>Jeff was always amazed by how beautiful Craig was, especially when Craig wore something like this. The cafeteria was crowded, the room decorated to the full extent of the budget.<br/>
Jeff and Craig danced in the center of the room, the staff and students knowing well enough by now to give them their space. </p><p>"You are by far, the best thing to ever happen to me." Jeff tells Craig honestly, stopping the dance, and watching Craig carefully.<br/>
"I'm so in love with you, Craig." Jeff continues, before moving far enough back to stoop down to one knee. Craig felt frozen in shock, felt as if it were all happening in slow motion.<br/>
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jeff continues, pulling the ring box from his pocket.<br/>
"Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Jeffery," Craig breathes out, trying desperately to catch up to the moment.<br/>
"Yes; god yes, of course I will!" Craig laughs. Jeff slides the ring into Craig's finger, before standing to pull Craig in for a heated kiss. Greendale cheers around them, and Jeff picks Craig up at the waist, spinning them around. </p><p>"I love you, Jeffery." Craig says softly, as Jeff sets him back on his feet.</p><p>"God, I love you too Craig."</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Morning</p><p>Craig groans blearily, reaching for the stupid ringing phone. Jeff groans against his chest, and Craig pulls the phone to his ear half awake.</p><p>"Dean Pelton speaking." Craig sighs.</p><p>"The dean answered Jeff's phone! It's true!" Britta exclaims from the other end. Craig squeaks, almost dropping the phone in his shock. He fumbles with it for a minute before hanging it up in a panic.</p><p>"Jeffery?" Craig asks. Jeff laughs.</p><p>"It's fine. They would have found out when we sent out the wedding invitations anyways." Jeff smiles at him, leaning up for a loving kiss.<br/>
"Besides, I want everyone to know how lucky I am." Jeff continues, thumb brushing against the side of Craig's face gently.<br/>
"I'm so in love with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Britta's in this?</p><p>So yes, this is the last chapter. I really didn't want to put authors notes on the individual chapters for this one, so I might post something where it's just me talking about each chapter, so if you're curious, I'll be posting that for posterity's sake at some point lol. Other wise, thanks so much for reading this, it was definitely a cathartic process for me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok. This is one long author's note. </p>
<p>Goddamn. So real quick, thank you for reading this whole goddamn fic.<br/>
I started writing fanfics again due to quarantine in April, and have since written 48,808 words. If only I could write an actual book like this lol.</p>
<p>Anyways. Talking over this whole fic: </p>
<p>Ch 1</p>
<p>I wanted Jeff to 'use' Craig for the first time in a sexual way that was entirely about Craig and not about Jeff. I also wanted to find a way to imply that Jeff had thought about this for a while, and had done some actual research. Clearly he wanted to be perfect on the first try, as Jeffery tends to believe he should be. (Especially when dealing with his maternal issues like in beginner pottery.)<br/>
I thought the idea of Craig being naked and vulnerable, while Jeff was completely clothed and guarded, was a good start, combined with Jeff finishing Craig without so much as touching himself. It was about Craig, not Jeff.</p>
<p>Ch 2</p>
<p>First hint: when talking about the dance, Jeff says Frankie will let Us have one. First real slip of the tongue about Jeff being so wrapped up in Craig. He seems to pick up on his own slip, even if Craig doesn't catch it.</p>
<p>Jeff is entirely the kind of person to suffer through black coffee for the sake of being cool. Craig just wants him to enjoy things. I was really happy with this bit.</p>
<p>Also, as pointed out, Craig and Jeff having their own silent language is fking adorable.</p>
<p>Ch 3</p>
<p>Baggy clothes. Really felt like an important detail. Once again, with Jeff not focusing on himself or his appearance, but on needing Craig. </p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." The first time it's said in the fic.</p>
<p>Jeff shifting from sleeping in his car in the last chapter, to sleeping in Craig's office.</p>
<p>Craig making them lunch after Jeff says not to go out of his way. Jeff already isn't fully using Craig, needing his company more than anything. Of course Craig is super helpful and loves to cook, so he's going above and beyond as always anyways.<br/>
"Just something I felt like doing." Lol</p>
<p>Jeff texting his mom, promising to be there for dinner that weekend. Ouch.</p>
<p>Ch 4</p>
<p>Jeff's fridge. Again, a hint that Jeff's really thought into how he's approached this whole thing with Craig, even if it was kind of a disaster. He's stupid cautious, very guarded, but he's taking these small steps before he even admits anything to himself.</p>
<p>"Why do you like me so much?" Such an honest question that has been building for Jeff for years. He wasn't special, wasn't better than anyone else, no matter what his mom had raised him to believe. Craig has seen so much of him, so... why?<br/>
"You deserve to be happy." Something Jeff's never really heard. He's been told how great he is, how special, how he's above it all, how he's better than the people he cares about. He's been made separate from things like happiness, for the sake of things like success. Ultimately his whole character arch through out the series; finding and accepting happiness.</p>
<p>"Are you saying that because it's true, or are you just taking my side like you always have?" Jeff figuring out how much of this is real. How much he can really rely on what Craig thinks and feels about him. </p>
<p>"We're neighbors." Frankie already thinks your together. She's thought as much for a long, long time.</p>
<p>At the end of the chapter, Jeff already knows he wants to invite Craig to meet his mom, and is already freaking out about it. </p>
<p>Ch 5</p>
<p>"Call me when you get there." Poor Frankie. They wouldn't end up calling until she had already started the lesson. She's awesome, and as hard as it is to write her, I love her so much.</p>
<p>"Don't you think I've used you enough?" Jeff feeling guilty for everything, for using Craig, and for needing him.</p>
<p>"That's not using me." Words that will take a while to really register with Jeff.</p>
<p>"She could show me all your baby pictures" again, ouch. </p>
<p>"To come back to mine?" Jeff asks softly. It's still for a moment, like something was shifting.<br/>
Jeff won't admit it yet, but it's there, so painfully at the front of Jeff's entire being. He won't put the words to it, but he's falling hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ch 6</p>
<p>Craig's heart fluttered almost painfully at the thought. He could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Ouch</p>
<p>"You love my coffee." "Coffee is a great motivator." </p>
<p>Jeff's childhood favorite restaurant. Based on a restaurant from my own childhood, and also Craig having that phase of being into trains now. Craig thinks the place is charming, and Jeff realizes that he's fallen in love.</p>
<p>Jeff invites Craig to the exhibit. He knows he's falling, but still thinks Craig will leave after meeting Jeff's mom. This is his one fully selfishly romantic act. He wants to just be in love while he can. </p>
<p>Ch 7 </p>
<p>"You did this for me?" Coffee really is a great motivator, and Jeff does love Craig's coffee.</p>
<p>"Dean Pelton speaking." Craig recognizing Jeff's laugh immediately. </p>
<p>Tech support. Nothing says I love you like taking over a horrible phone call. Plus Craig feeding him a bite, adorable. </p>
<p>Unprompted forehead kiss. Jeffery indulging, showing what he's still too terrified to say. </p>
<p>"Has that always been there?" Frankie..... </p>
<p>The date: Craig's exposes collar bone. Jeff's already fantasizing about buying Craig a necklace for Christmas. </p>
<p>"The gentleman will have a watermelon margarita." "A watermelon margarita for my date." Call backs :) </p>
<p>Other women jealous of Craig's perfect date. So important. </p>
<p>Jeff taking the picture. Craig has a large collection of pictures of Jeffery. I'd like to think Jeff eventually gets to look through that scrapbook, and gets to add to it more and more through out the years. </p>
<p>Craig can imagine them going further tonight, so beautifully dressed up and high on romance. : Jeff is clearly thinking the same thing, but won't move forward until Craig knows it's real. </p>
<p>Ch 8 </p>
<p>Craig feeing lonely cooking breakfast in his own home. </p>
<p>Jeff trying to relax with Craig, wondering if he should call off the dinner with his mom, keep Craig from running away for a little while longer. </p>
<p>"You laugh now, but trust me, you meet her and you'll be running from her and me as fast as you can." Jeff almost teased, but it suddenly occurs to Craig that it's a real fear. </p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." </p>
<p>Hoarding. So. The choice to write Jeff's mom as a hoarder was an easy decision. Aside from my own issues I've been working through with my own mother, it just makes sense. Jeff's bare and anally clean condo, how he keeps even his toiletries in a safe tucked under his sink, his shame-based psychology. Idk, I relate to it hard. In my own life, growing up my house was never that bad, definitely not clean. But it was gross enough that I always hesitated before bringing anyone home. After me and my brothers moved out, and my parents got divorced, my mom became a hoarder. My brothers and I are adults now and capable of getting her real help, but there's a lot of issues me and my brothers have each had to work through as well because of all of this. None of this went down hill until my parents got divorced, and I see it much the same for Jeff. Jeff's father left, and his mother, his home, began to fall apart. Jeff did what he could to take care of his home, but the second he could move out, he did. Again, an easy choice to write it this way. </p>
<p>Back to "She could show me all your baby pictures." Jeff's mom is obsessed with her child; it's the only thing that she's able to be proud of, so it becomes her whole focus. The walls of her house are Covered in pictures of Jeffery. </p>
<p>"he's important to me." Jeff's mom doesn't care. She can't care. Jeff is a concept to her, not a person. He isn't living up to her perfect vision for him, so she takes it out on herself. Unfortunately, this almost mirrors Craig's "im a bad dean." But to a heart breaking extent; there's no talking to her, because unlike Craig, Jeff's mom really isn't all there, really can't see people for what they are.</p>
<p>"I think we should call Frankie." I fucking love Frankie, and I love that Craig convinces Jeff to rely on his whole support system for this. Also I kind of wrote Frankie as the embodiment of the solution to my own family issues lol. In my life there was no one easy answer, nothing was as cleanly wrapped up as in the fic of course, but the "clean that up." Let's do this. Attitude Frankie brings was just so needed, and while me and my brothers, and the people in our lives handled that together, I can't really imagine Craig and Jeff reaching the same level of problem solving without her. </p>
<p>"I'm proud of you for letting us help." So important. So, so goddamn important. People with issues, especially shame-based issues, whether we're talking about Jeff's mom, or Jeff himself, really seriously have a hard time accepting help. Often their caught between being terrified of feeling even worse shame, or of losing what little control they have, or just feel that others should never have to get involved. Letting someone help is so important, and worth being proud of. </p>
<p>"your mom is very racist." "Among other things." She's not all there, and in her eyes, everyone is beneath her son. She's got a lot of bigotry, but it all stems from a nastiness to everyone who isn't her son. Jeffery said earlier in the fic that she's not a bad person; and while that's debatable, even knowing all about her bigotry, she's his mom, and he can't lose that conflicted view of her. </p>
<p>"She's not stepping foot in my condo or the building it's in." Jeff has built a clean and safe place away from the mess that is his mom and his childhood. Having her in that space would be bad for his mental health, full stop. Healthy boundaries. </p>
<p>Craig leading Jeff to the car protectively. Jeff has, until this point, leaned on the idea of being "the man" in this relationship. Craig stepping up to protect him is so very important, as is Jeff allowing himself to cuddle up to Craig's chest. </p>
<p>Ch 9</p>
<p>Clingy Jeffery. I feel like this is obvious enough. He's in love with Craig, and was fully prepared for Craig to run away forever the day before. Jeff was probably freaking out while Craig was next door briefly.</p>
<p>As he realizes more and more throughout the day that Craig really is still right there with him, and not going anywhere, he wants to tell Craig he loves him; but knows he's still too emotionally frayed, knows there's just still too much uncertainty. More clingyness.</p>
<p>Frankie knows mental health. She has so much to offer them in this moment, and while she's almost too practical to, in general, be seen as friendly, she's a very good friend, and Jeff is clearly overwhelmed with the amazing people he has in his life. She also doesn't bat an eye at Jeff being there when she calls Craig, because she already thinks there together.</p>
<p>"I should enjoy it while I can." Craig is talking about before Jeff goes to teach his class, </p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." Jeff is talking in general; mimicking Craig's sentiment.</p>
<p>"Jeffery, you have to teach your class." Craig doesn't pick up on it.</p>
<p>Jeffery is so clingy at this point, the relief he must have felt when Craig stopped by before lunch. Made even more obvious when Jeff doesn't see Craig between lunch and the end of the day, so when he does, it's full speed and lots of kissing.</p>
<p>Craig cooking dinner in his own kitchen.</p>
<p>"I need you to tell me something, but I don't know what it is." Liar! You need him to tell you he loves you! Jeff needs to know this is for the long run. Even with Craig's obvious dedication to Jeff, Jeff's abandonment issues are severe. In the end, as long as you're there for Greendale, is a good enough substitute.</p>
<p>Ch 10</p>
<p>Jeff is comforted enough to treat it like something real; relaxing enough to even sing along while he and Craig do dishes. He's enjoying Craig's company fully and honestly. </p>
<p>"You'd really let me do this forever." You'd stay with me forever. Jeffs already planning a better way to tell Craig how he feels; already writing his Winger speech.</p>
<p>Spooning. Jeff isn't draped over Craig fully; cinematically, it's more leveled between them, less clingy. </p>
<p>Jeff coming over to Craig's for breakfast, instead of Craig bringing things over. Jeff knows at this point that Craig's been missing using his own kitchen.</p>
<p>Jeff is not as clingy, going so far as to stretch out on the couch and be distracted by his phone. He's already recruiting Frankie's help.</p>
<p>Between then and lunch, he and Frankie are setting things up, but Jeff has to keep Craig from suspecting anything. Unfortunately he fails pretty spectacularly.</p>
<p>Jeff is very proud of the effort he's put into this; he's excited to share this with Craig, and has no idea how Craig has been feeling, worrying. He's trying, ok?</p>
<p>Ch 11</p>
<p>"Do we start over?" </p>
<p>"We can do anything we want." Again, something Jeff's never really heard. His life wasn't so much about choice, but about the successful route. Finding out what he really wants, what actually makes him happy, is a constant journey for him. </p>
<p>"Your past, your family, none of it changes the man I know, the man I love." Jeff's spent so much time escaping, building a better life for himself. This is an honest admission that all he's done for himself matters; that he's built himself and even without the rich lawyer shallow persona, he's his own man. A man worthy of love and happiness; no matter what he's running from.</p>
<p>Which leads to a little more clingyness; Jeff not even caring about his suit enough to risk having the night end just yet.</p>
<p>Waking up in a bit more clingyness; Craig thinking once again he could do this for the rest of his life. This time, realizing that he maybe actually could.</p>
<p>Holding hands again, just like right before Jeff realized he was in love.</p>
<p>The picture :)</p>
<p>Valentine's Day: someone tweeted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah. This fic ended up meaning more to me than expected lol. Hopefully I'll get back to my other fic soon, but this one was just such a journey for me. Although I'm going to be quitting smoking soon, so we'll see if that does something interesting for my muse lol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>